This project is aimed at defining the in vivo effects of transfusion with human factor IX concentrates, which are used therapeutically for patients with hemophilia B-factor IX deficiency. The study involves a specific assay for factor IXa, which will be used to assay factor IXa in post-transfusion blood samples. Other assays of activated clotting factors will also be performed on post-transfusion blood samples. The first goal of the study has been to increase the sensitivity of the factor IXa assay in order to detect low levels of factor IXa in blood samples. Futher efforts will be directed toward collecting post-transfusion samples from a number of patients who ordinarily receive factor IX concentrates as part of the therapy of their disease.